


Cherry Popsicle

by doll34



Series: Treats [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gen, Humor, Mild Smut, Popsicles, Sexual Humor, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll34/pseuds/doll34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A popsicle distracts Adrien Agreste from his peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Popsicle

He couldn't tear his eyes away. No matter how much he wanted to he just couldn't. In fact at this point it seemed impossible.

It was absolutely mesmerizing to watch that tongue, slipping out and licking the bright red popsicle all over. The way the popsicle was pushed in a small way passed Marinette's now red tinted lips. She was obviously enamored with the cherry flavor, and the corners of her pink lips turned up in pleasure. Not to mention that every so often the popsicle would be sucked in all the way while she made happy noises and licked away absent-mindedly as blue bell eyes skimmed along the sketched designs of the book their owner was currently absorbed in. All the while the girl seemed completely obviously to the fact that someone had been watching her for the past ten minutes.

That someone happened to be Adrien Agreste. He had been quietly sitting through the rest of his lunch period in the school courtyard as he usually did when Marinette had sat down right across from him. Apparently she was so eager to finish a new design idea that had consumed her that she decided to sit apart from Alya and the others.

Unfortunately for him Marinette happened to have bought a popsicle, which was understandable considering it was an oddly hot day and Marinette didn't seem to have a high heat tolerance, and sat right across from him so that even if Adrien tried to concentrate on work, he could still see Marinette out of the corner of his eyes. 

The logical thing for Adrien to have done would've been to pick up his things and returned to the classroom. Except Adrien had been too busy trying to convince himself not to stare to realize that. He had looked up once, figuring that if he did he wouldn't be so entranced by it but instead ended up completely entranced. And aroused…

A few more licks and sucks, which caused Adrien to shift on his sit and slide his own tongue across his lips, the popsicle revealed its secret- it was filled with cream. Marinette made another happy noise as she lapped it up, causing him to let out a loud mental groan.

It wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for the fact that Marinette's tolerance for heat happened to make it seem like she was sucking on something that most definitely wasn't a popsicle.

A nice pink blush had spread itself across Marinette's cheeks and bridge of her nose. Leaving droplets of sweat to matte some of Marinette's raven bangs to her forehead, which happened to be creased in concentration as she sketched and wrote adjustments on the pages of her pink sketchbook. And upon a closer glance Adrien had discovered that the heat had caused Marinette's breath to quicken. In fact the only thing that reminded Adrien that Marinette was not, well, doing that certain thing was that what was entering the girl's plush lips was neon red. 

All in all it was safe to say that the dark haired girl looked good enough to pounce. Of course things that would most likely follow said pouncing would be most unacceptable to do on school grounds, not to mention very unlike Adrien, so the blonde would refrain.

Instead Adrien settled for imagining the popsicle happened to be a certain body part of his. Naturally that was after his mind had taken them into a more secluded private place, taken the sketchbook away along with Marinette's clothing, and bringing the girl to her knees.

It was safe to say that Adrien was the one that was beginning to sweat. Which meant that he was going to have to do something about the eye candy that was sitting right before him.

Adrien had the urge to smack himself upside the head for that last thought. Aside from that very moment Adrien hadn't even so much as thought about Marinette in any sexual manner. Sure Marinette was a nice good looking, kind hearted albeit slight awkward at times, girl who stood up for others. Although the awkwardness and stuttering around him had mostly disappeared in the last two years there were little times when Adrien even realized Marinette was there.

This was definitely one of those times. And something needed to be done. Though there really was no point seeing how the image of Marinette sucking on the popsicle would most likely be ingrained in Adrien's mind and he wouldn't be able to properly concentrate on just about anything for the rest of the day.

But Adrien would refuse to acknowledge that.

Instead he came to the conclusion that the best way to end this would be to get up and put an end to it be destroying the popsicle. After all it was what was distracting him… for the most part, so it should be what was destroyed.  
With that decided Adrien quickly pushed all of his work aside and walked over to where Marinette was sitting.

He loomed silently over the girl for a few moments waiting for Marinette to notice that he was standing there. After what felt like ten minutes but was more accurately thirty seconds Adrien inwardly twitched before deciding to say something himself. "Marinette," he addressed in what should've been his normal, smooth tone but came out with a bit choked and dry.

Luckily for Adrien, Marinette seemed not to notice as she jumped slightly and stopped sucking on her popsicle mid suck she turned her eyes upwards to look at the stoic figure before her. "Adrien," she responded though her words were muffled as she still had her mouth wrapped around the red popsicle

There was a moment of silence as Adrien mentally decided what would be the best way of disposing of the popsicle. All the while Marinette stared at him with a half confused, half curious blue eyes.  
Adrien calmly reached forward and extracted the red popsicle from Marinette's mouth. He brought it too his own lips, taking it in and pulling the cherry flavored ice off the wooden stick with his teeth, swallowing all of it with a grimace.

The now free popsicle stick was handed back to Marinette, who looked at Adrien offend by the action. Without so much as another word Adrien gave a small smirk (partly because he had disposed of the popsicle and partly because he had just received an indirect kiss from Marinette) and turned on his heel, walking back to where he had originally been seated.  
Marinette stared at the popsicle stick that had been handed to her only seconds ago with a cute pout on her face. "So mean," she mumbled to herself before turning her attention back to her design, sighing softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is my second written fic so it's not betad if interested to beta it please contact me, I would like to have a beta. Read and enjoy!


End file.
